


No Such Thing as Impossible

by GemmaRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Emma is a Companion, Gen, Timey wimey shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years pass and young Emilia Overland grows into a fine young lady. The Doctor pops by in his police box and whisks her away to a life of happy adventure that doesn't involve older brothers sacrificing themselves for her, where she can save other people and go on wild and crazy adventures and be herself!</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma grinned, leaning her folded arms on the console while the Doctor danced around, pushing buttons and flipping switches and, of course, pulling levers. "So, we've seen the universe's best bouncy ball, what's next?"

The Doctor grinned and tweaked her nose as he passed. "I was thinking Broadway, New York New York, early 2000-somethings. Great actors in those years. Oh, I'll take you to see Lion King!"

Emma laughed. "Lion King?"

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "I still cry."

She grabbed his tweed sleeve and looped her arms through his. "May I do it this time?"

"Clever girl." he said quietly, ruffling her long brown hair. "Remember which one?"

Emma nodded and threw the switch that sent them tumbling into the Time Vortex. Three years into travelling with The Doctor and she still hadn't quite gotten used to the wild shaking which accompanied their transdimensional flight. She wasn't scared of it anymore, but as she nearly lost her balance for the third time that week Emma realised she would need a lot more practice before she could help the Doctor pilot his ship.

They landed with the usual thud, and Emma grinned as the Doctor straightened his bow tie. "Doctor, is this okay for Broadway?"

He looked her up and down, appraising her conservative mid-calf blue skirt and high-collared silver button-down. "Perfect. Now, Lion King!"

He threw open the doors, and Emma gaped. There was a car flying down the street on a wave of what looked like black sand. "Doctor, this isn't New York."

He soniced a horse made of black sand, and it exploded before it could hit them. The grains turned to gold when they landed on Emma, but on the Doctor they remained black until she began brushing his jacket clean. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at a nearby gas station and flipped it open to read the results. "Ah, my mistake. This is Burgess, Easter Sunday, 2000 and-" he checked the sonic again "2012."

"I thought you said you never landed on Sundays." Emma said quickly, keeping an eye out for another flying black horse.

"I don't. It's just gone midnight, so technically it's not Easter Sunday anymore."

Emma rolled her eyes, and when a gaggle of kids ran past she followed them without bothering to tell the Doctor to follow her. "Hey!" she called, hiking up her skirt a little to run better. Knee-high converses were quite possibly the best thing the Doctor had ever gotten for her.

The kids looked over their shoulders, and slowed at the sight of her. "Can we help you, ma'am?" the brunet boy asked. He seemed to be their ringleader, so as the Doctor trotted up behind her Emma crouched to put herself at his eye level.

"WEll, I'd say the question is rather can we help you. Need a hand with the black sand stuff?" there wasn't all that much of it anymore, actually, but a few blocks down some people were fighting a bunch of those dark sand-horse things.

The kids exchanged shocked looks, then grinned wide. "Yeah, you believe in the Sandman, right?"

Emma nodded. She'd given up not believing in things after her first month of traveling with the Doctor. "What're we doing with him?"

The wide girl in pink grinned wide, displaying impressively large teeth. "Bring him back."

Emma grinned, then smiled over her shoulder at the Doctor. "Coming?"

The Time Lord shook his head. "That yellow stuff doesn't agree with the sonic, think I'll pop over and help get rid of the black horsey things."

"Nightmares." one of the dark boys supplied.

"Right. Gonna go annoy the Nightmares. Emma, stay out of trouble."

The colonial girl laughed. "I'll try."

The Doctor ran off back towards the fighting, and Emma followed the children to a snowy yard. "Alright, what are we doing?"

The brunet boy smiled and held out his hands. "Make a circle."

The kids did what he said without asking questions, and Emma crouched to make herself level with them as she joined the ring.

"I believe, I believe, I believe in the Sandman." the boy intoned, eyes shut tight. The other kids followed suite, and Emma joined in after the second chorused line. golden light prickled her eyelids, and when she snuck a peak she saw a cocoon of the golden sand. If it was indeed the Sandman they were chanting for, then she'd bet her life that the stuff was Dreamsand. That would explain its flight, at least.

Suddenly a whip of the Dreamsand flicked out, arcing through the sky and back down at the edge of town. Five figures crested the hill as a small golden man stepped from the cocoon, but Emma only had eyes for one of the new arrivals. It had been over a decade since she'd seen him, twelve long years as a colonial girl and three much shorter ones as the Doctor's Companion, but he looked almost exactly as she remembered. Only his eyes were sky blue instead of their father's brown, and his hair was moon-white. His shirt and vest and cape were gone as well, replaced by a more modern blue hoodie, but his face was still the same.

"Jack?"

He turned towards her, and she could've laughed at his flawless impression of a startled deer. "Emma?"

At least he still knew her. Whatever was going on, he remembered his baby sister. A grin split her face ear to ear, and she all but threw herself across the snow to wrap him up in a hug. "How are you **still** taller than me?" she mumbled into his shoulder, relishing his cool embrace.

He laughed and squeezed her tight, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How did you get this big?" he marveled, stepping back to look at her. "Wait, how are you even **here**? We lived-"

"Ah, actually." the Doctor butted in with a smile. "That was me." he grinned wide. "She's my Companion. We travel together, anywhere in the universe. I was trying to take her to see Lion King on Broadway."

Jack laughed once, heedless of the confused looks he was getting from everyone in between snowballs. "Don't. She'll bawl all the way through it. Never even wanted me to bring home a skinned rabbit with its pelt."

Emma squealed and shoved him playfully. "Oh my god, Jack! You're disgusting!"

The Doctor looked between them, utterly flummoxed. "Emma?"

She beamed at the Doctor, grabbing Jack by the elbow. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet Jack, my big brother. He's the one I told you about, the one who saved me."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack insisted that the introductions and explanations wait until all the kids had been put to bed, and as soon as the last one had been dropped safely atop their covers the Doctor rounded on Jack. The boy who shouldn't be, couldn't be. The sonic read him as dead, a corpse, perfectly normal and human except for the slight detail that he had been walking around living and breathing for the past few centuries when he was supposed to be dead and decomposed at the bottom of a lake.

"So, Jack." the Doctor began casually, seated in his favourite spinny chair in the TARDIS console room. "What are you?"

Emma gave him a reproachful look, which he ignored. This was for her safety, if there was some alien which had picked her brother's corpse as a host, it must be immensely powerful.

Jack shrugged, crouched on one of the banisters as if it were nothing with his staff leaning next to him and his arms folded atop his knees. "I'm Jack Frost, I used to be a normal kid, then I was a winter spirit, now I'm a Guardian."

Emma smiled, obviously happier than she'd been in all the years since Jack died. "I'd hardly have called you normal. You were more energetic than the little ones you were supposed to be watching."

Jack chuckled. "Really?"

Emma nodded, looking sad. It was worse than the pensive look she got sometimes, but infinitely better than the handful of times she'd gotten properly mad. The Doctor interrupted. "Right, so, dead boy, saves his sister, gets pulled out of the water by... Another ghost?"

Jack shook his head, smiling wryly. Emma smiled with him. "No such thing as risen dead ghosts, Charles." they chorused quietly. "Only lost souls waiting for an angel to take them where they belong."

The Doctor looked at them in confusion, and Jack smiled tenderly at his sister. "It was something our mom used to say when dad told us ghost stories."

Emma nodded, and the Doctor had a curious feeling that something had just changed. And not necessarily for the better. "Right, so, what does that make you?"

Jack got a thoughtful look on his face, not so very different from his sister's pensive expression. "I guess the Moon had my angel put me back in the water, so I could be Jack Frost."

Emma beamed, the doctor frowned slightly. Something just wasn't adding up. "How could the Moon do all this? It's just a lump of rock. I'd know, I've been there. Wasn't pleasant."

Jack shrugged. "The moon told me my name, he warned the Guardians about Pitch and told them to find me."

Emma grinned mischievously, eyes sparkling with what usually meant a really great idea. "Why don't we go pay a visit?" she suggested blithely. "Take a hop up, poke around, maybe we'll get some answers."

Jack smiled, bounding over on a chilly gust of air to give Emma a hug. "That's a great idea, Em!" he looked over at the Doctor. "You can do that, right? Take us to the moon?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say no, he only had the one space suit, but Emma's pleading eyes made him hesitate. "Ah, um,"

Emma's lower lip trembled, and he could see tears welling in her eyes. Oh no, not the crying. "Fine! But only one quick trip, and then right back here to drop you off."

Jack crowed and punched the air, Emma hugged him tight, and the Doctor began to regret his decision.


End file.
